The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico (The Puerto Riconese Opposition)
Puerto Rico, which means: "Port of Delicacy" ("Boriken" which means: "The Land of The Valiant Lord" or "Jahsharia", which means: "The Land of God's Laws"). Officially The Federation of Puerto Rico (in Spanish: La Federacion Del Puerto Rico), is also known as: The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico (in Spanish: La Nacion Co-operativa de La Union de Puerto Rico), The Abode of Bliss Paradise of Jahsharia/in Spanish: La Morada del Paraiso de La Felicidad de Jahsharia (The Abode of Bliss Paradise of Puerto Rico), The Sultanate of Puerto Rico (The Sultanate of Jahsharia), The Puerto Riconese People's Plurinational Socialist Caciquenite Kingdom, P.R., or The Island of Enchantment (La Isla Del Encanto). Puerto Rico Nickname: The Guabasapepo Empire Fatherland Island (La Patria Guabasapepo Imperio Isla). Other names for Puerto Rico, with its Persian/Taino Indian cultures: Ricomenistan or Maipuranistan (Which is not a: micronation, or fictional nation) Ricomenistan means: "The Land of Prosperous Ricomeni/Persian Peoples", and the people from their (Puerto Rico) are called: The Ricomen(s) or The Ricomeni(s) (Demonym). Maipuranistan means: "The Land of Taino Indian/Persian Peoples" and the people from their (Puerto Rico) are called: Maipurani(s) (feminine), Maipuranimen(s) (masculine), Maipuranmen(s) (masculine), or Maipurana (feminine) (Demonym). The Colada Regime (Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias, is nicknamed: The Colada Party or The Coladaist Regime. The Mattei Family (and Immediate, family of Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D), are the first reigning Royal Family, or Imperial Family (The Mattei Dynasty, or what is called: The Mattei Clan), of Puerto Rico. The Colada Regime era, is named: Coladaist Puerto Rico), is the Puerto Riconese clanist political powers, of Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, whom is the Puerto Riconese Oppostion Leader, and The Self-Proclaimed Interim Supreme Leader of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, which is the: socialist, fascist, communist, and capitalist political system of Puerto Rico (The Puerto Rico Guide). The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico (Central Deep State), is a self-declared state, consisting of 78 Puerto Riconese Cultural Departments (Group of Deep States), and a Capital District, each Puerto Riconese Cultural Department has a Puerto Riconese Cultural Department Parliament, and a governor. Puerto Riconese Cultural Departments (all the cities, and towns, of Puerto Rico) are a group of Parallel Municipalities, with their own Parallel Municipal Governments (Parallel Governments). The Islamic Administration of Puerto Rico (The Matteislamico Administration of Puerto Rico), is the life long term, and political offices, of Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, The Crown Monarch of Puerto Rico (The Interim Supreme Leader of Puerto Rico). Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, has hired the Almighty Latin King and Queen Nation (to which he is a member to), for protection life long incumbently, through a protection racket, as of 2019. The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico (Puerto Rico), has broken its political ties, with The United States of America, and has enforced an Anti-American (Anti-Gringo), rule over the Nation of Islands (Island Country), of Puerto Rico (Jahsharia), with the enforced powers of not selling out the island of Puerto Rico, with Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, saying: The political status, of Puerto Rico, is supreme-total independence, with The Puerto Riconese Revolutionary Guards (The Jahsharian Revolutionary Guards), enforcing, The Puerto Riconese Cultural Revolution (The Jahsharian Cultural Revolution). The Jahsharian Government (The Puerto Riconese Government), has acquired "El Gobierno de Puerto Rico", for $100 Trillion monies, as of 2020 with a political deal called "El Negocio de Plata Politcal Superior", this political deal, has generated all the access, Puerto Rico, needs to survive all calamities, and natural disasters, it also is taking away poverty in Puerto Rico, as a Humanitarian effort, with the Philosophies of: Islam, Knowledge, Arts, Sharia Fortune, and Defense. The Jahsharian (Puerto Riconese) Government Elites, and Jahsharian (Puerto Riconese) Corporate Elites, under the reign of power of the "Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D Regime" and his BADR (Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias) Political Party/Military Organization, have established, sovereignity, through the dictatoriship and political bossing, that Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D has created, along with The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, with a Mob Government, with infiltrative powers in The United States of America, this means that Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, and his own regime, have taken over The United States of America. The Puerto Riconese People's Revolutionary Independence Army Rocket Forces, are an artillery corps, of The Puerto Riconese People's Liberation Army Navy. The Puerto Riconese Language, has inspirations, and derives from the: Portuguese Languages, Arabic Languages, Spanish Languages, Taino Languages, Arawak Languages, African Languages, Indian Languages, South American Languages, Asiatic Languages, & Guyanese Languages. The Jahsharian Cold War (The Puerto Riconese Civil War), is the armed rebel conflict, that helped obtain, the independence of Jahsharia (Puerto Rico), it has commensed, in the year 2016, until 2019, it helped relinquish and inserection, The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico), now the island belongs, to Puerto Riconese Cultural Patriotic "Political Boss", Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D. INTERPOL, and The Puerto Riconese Government (The Jahsharian Government), have joined forces, to capture, the highest richest criminals, in the world, and to investigate on the populations, with facial identity recognition technologies, to discover, and apprehend new criminals. The Jahsharian Intelligence Agency (J.I.A.), has a Jahsharian Intelligence Agent/Officer, that is a malware broker, that has hacked and breached, into foreign databases, his indentity, is Chinese, and he teaches computer sciences, in China. The Jahsharians (Puerto Riconese), are still called Puerto Rican(s), which are Puerto Rico's demonym(s), still as of 2020. La Suprema Sala de Executivo Decreto Imperial Sultana de Puerto Rico Organ Structure Institutions (Bicameral Chamber Legislature): The Federal National Parliament of Doctoral High Practices (The Puerto Riconese Parliament/The Jahsharian Parliament, which is part of the Upper House), The BADR Independence Guardian Council of Fundamental Experts (Upper House), The Assembly of Constitutional Technicalities of The Puerto Riconese Revolution (Upper House), The Jahsharian Clerical Systematic Martial National Council of Monumental Prolific Elders (Lower House/Upper House). In Puerto Riconese Cultural Standards (Jahsharian Cultural Standards), The Interim Supreme Leader's, position is called: Sultan Amir Cacique, and The Premier's positon is called: Bajari Alrrayida. La Suprema Sala de Executivo Decreto Imperial Sultana de Puerto Rico, is the current Federal National Parliament, in Puerto Rico. The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, is governed by Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR), a political party, a Puerto Riconese fundamentalist organization, also a guerilla movement. Each Barrio (no longer called: Barrios), is a Puerto Riconese Cultural Prefecture, governed by a Puerto Riconese Cultural Prefect. Puerto Riconese Cultural Departments, are subdivisions, and are granted a certain degree of autonomy. Puerto Rico (Jahsharia), is a segregated country. Each Parallel Municipality, has its own Puerto Riconese Cultural Parallel Mayor. Puerto Rico, is also a Breakaway state (Separatist State), that broke away from The United States in 2016. The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, is a Client State of The Russian Federation, and an Arab League Member State. Puerto Rico, is a internationally recognized, foreign island country (nation of islands). Congo-Brazzaville, is a sister-nation, to Puerto Rico, hence: Puerto Rico's Congo cultures, and similarities of The Congo-Brazzaville Flag, and The Puerto Riconese Flag (The Island of Enchantment #1 Flag). Big Time Political Kingpin (Golden Mountain Warhead Guerilla) Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, is investing in underground powers, that extend into Puerto Rico Guide Development Partner countries, in the underworld, so that the Puerto Riconese race, and Development Partner Nations, can be protected, and amongst wealth, with perfect equality, and justice, for all and invasions, and mass murders, against oppressors are being caused, by Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D's, clans secretly hidden globally. Puerto Rico, is the most foreign country, in the world. In major demographic studies, 99% of the Puerto Riconese populations, are of Black African origins. In other studies, 80% of Puerto Riconese people, have Spanish (non white) ancestry, from the following ethnic groups: Aragoneses, Andalusians, Asturians, Basques, Castilians, Catalans, Cantabrians, Galicians, Valencians, and Gypsies ( Spaniards, are of: Berber, Moor, Mercheros, Arabic, Persian, Eastern European (Eurasian), and Saharan ancestry). In late 2019, Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, established a music career, by obtaining, a record deal, with rapper/singer Ja Rule's record label M-Pire Music Group, along with other record deals involving, Feed Da Wolves Entertainment, Roster Music, Maybach Music Group, Aftermath Entertainment, G-Unit Records, DGC Records (David Geffen Company), Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records, Top Stop Music, Street Sweepers Entertainment, VP Records, Def Jam Recordings, Universal Music Group, Interscope Records, Urbanlife Distribution, along with a Distribution Deal, made Between Thuggi Pashiaan (Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D's record label: Loc Luv Body Care Recordz) and Fontana Distribution. Thuggi Pashiaan, is Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D's stage name as rapper/singer, his record label deals are generating, $700 Billion, every five years. Thuggi Pashiaan (Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D), is said to be living one of the most plush, lavish, luxurious lives in the music, and political industries. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, turns to be political industrial broker, with Tajikistan and Japan, which means all monies made off Tajikistan and Japan, on promotion, by Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, goes on record and accounts of Dr, Christopher Mattei Ph.D, Naruhito, and Emomali Rahmon. Regional Languages of Puerto Rico: Spanish. Jahsharian Halal (Puerto Riconese Halal), streetfood is sold, across the island nation, of Puerto Rico (Jahsharia), the average meal costs 20.00 ₱ (k) Puerto Riconese Pesos (Jahsharian Pesos). Puerto Rico, is a 97% mountainous, island country (nation of islands), in Southeast West Indies, which is a Federal Absolute Monarchy Sovereign State, which is geographically located in the Eastern Caribbean corridor. Puerto Rico's climate is a Tropical-Monsoon climate (which means the Puerto Rico, climates are extremely, Tropical-hot and humid year round), with Dominican Republic to the West, and The Virgin Islands to the East, located in the Caribbean Sea. Puerto Rico, is the highest populated country, in the Caribbean region. Puerto Rico, has the highest amount of cultures, in the West Indian region. The Jahsharian Cultural Revolution (The Puerto Riconese Cultural Revolution), came into procession, along with Jahsharian Flag Raising Ceremonies (Puerto Riconese Flag Raising Ceremonies), with Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D's political connections, intercontinentally. The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, is The Arch-Royalist Junta of Socialist Coronation (Military Junta), in which, Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, is Crown Monarch. The Puerto Riconese National Symbols, are used in all official government documents and publications. Caribbean Hindustani, is one of the official national languages in Puerto Rico. Caribbean Hindustani, cultures, traditions, customs, heritage and folklore is of complete Puerto Riconese ethnic backround. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D (The Puerto Riconese Opposition Leader/The Interim Supreme Leader of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico), is a "Japanese Asset" being an asset currently, to Naruhito (The Crown Prince of Japan), the heir apparent to the Chrysanthemum Thrown, after Emperor Akihito's abdication in 2019. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, Puerto Rico's Interim Supreme Leader (has benefited, from Japanese funding), works for Japan, and is an agent of The State of Japan (The Government of Japan), and has ties to "The Tokyo Imperial Palace". Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, which is The Politician, Journalist, Bureaucratic Czar (Industrial Czar), Political Scientist, Private Investigator, Oligarch, Detective, Wikipedian, Businessman (Chairman of Royal Mattei Holdings Incorporated), Editor-at-large, Parliamentarian, Political Figure (whom, obtained The Independence of Puerto Rico & Decolonized Puerto Rico in 2016, with ONU, The United Nations, & Promesa), The Founding Father of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, The Creator & Founder of The Tintoria Mattei Designer Clothing Line & The Head of U.N. Member State (Puerto Rico), Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D which is aligned with Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR), which is his political party, and Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D is The Self Proclaimed Interim Supreme Leader of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico (Internationally Recognized), as of 2019. Puerto Rico, has the highest amount of Muslim population, in the West Indian region. The Jahsharian Intelligence Agency, has discovered a Puerto Riconese Mob/Military government, on the island of Puerto Rico, and has been investigating the Puerto Riconese Mob/Jahsharian Mob, for more than 2 years. The Puerto Riconese Clan System: A hereditary mounted group of familiar powers, with orthodox political bossing, with non-treacherous legal standings, that exercise their own legitimacy standard powers, and clan like hierarchical workings, in a cultural set of fashions (they also fight, for the rights, of their own clans, and clan peoples), the biggest clans in Puerto Rico, that compromise the majority of the people of Puerto Rico, are The Mattei Clan (also with all the clans, of Puerto Rico, being the majority, of the population, of Puerto Rico). Of the minority Clans of Puerto Rico, are: The Rodriguez Clan, The Gonzalez Clan, The Villa Clan, and The Fernandez Clan (The Family Clans of Puerto Rico, are not organized crime groups, but they are Family Cultural Political Powers). The BADR Politburo (Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias Politburo), is created to enforce, the national objectives, of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, and is the supreme policy making political power (committee), and is the Supreme Central Agency of Puerto Rico, whom are the most powerful, and important people, in Puerto Rico, along with The Interim Supreme Leader of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, the most high, and powerful, of them all, in Puerto Rico. Currently their is 20 Supreme Central Bureaucrats, working for The BADR Politburo. The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, under "The Golden Door Pact" deal, has entered into a relationship, with The Islamic Republic of Pakistan, as an Imperial Associated State, with The Islamic Republic of Pakistan. The Yoruba Tribe, are an ethnic group, from Nigeria and Puerto Rico, whom helped bring the Santeria, and Islam religions (Islam, was said to be first developed, in Puerto Rico, along with Santeria) to Puerto Rico, from Nigeria. The country Puerto Rico, gained its independence from The United States, in 2016, and gained widespread recognition internationally. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, and his Puerto Rico Guide (Political System), Development Partners (of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico), Industrial Partners (of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico), Brigades, Militias, and Infrantries, of Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR), Colleagues of Royal Mattei Holdings Incorporated, which are Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D's Cronies, are amongst us, controlling high technological investigations, military operations, clandestine operations, and espionage operations, intercontinentally. Puerto Riconese councils, and commitees, are gaining support from the educational industry, on teaching, The Puerto Riconese National Languages, to Puerto Riconese peers, in classrooms, all across Puerto Rico. Jahsharia, is a name for the island of Puerto Rico, it was created, out of a combination of two words: "Jah" which means: "God" in Jamaican Patois, and "Sharia" which means: an "Islamic canonical law based on the teachings of the Quran" in Arabic. Puerto Riconese Halal (Boricua Halal) cuisine, is a form of Arabic/Islamic/Puerto Riconese scientific form of food preparation, and cooking, that was brought to Puerto Rico, by the Arabs, which whom arrived in Puerto Rico, in the late 1700's and early 1800's to work, in the coffee bean, fruit, sugar cane, vegetable, plantations in Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico consists of: Asian (Asiatic) Cultures, Folklores, Traditions, Heritage, & Ethnic Groups. East African Cultures, Traditions, Folklore, Heritage, & Ethnic Groups, are very rich in Puerto Rico. National Holiday/Flag Day of Puerto Rico: Puerto Riconese Valentine's Day (Eashaq Al-yawm). Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D's networth is $400 Billion USD, as of 2019. As of late 2018 The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, has removed its own legislature from operating, its functions, and replaces all legislative functions, executive functions, and judicial functions, with The Supreme Leaders, power of Imperial Decrees, working from "La Suprema Sala de Executivo Decreto Imperial Sultana de Puerto Rico", which means: The Supreme Leader, and his Royal Guardian Authority, have power over all politics, in Puerto Rico. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, is Political Military Leader, of Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR), as of 2019. As of 2019 Supreme Leader: Angel Valentin, President: Cristobal Gotay, Prime Minister: Fernando De Jesus, have been removed from their positions, and Premier: Manny Enrique, Interim Supreme Leader: Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, have replaced the positions of government, as of 2019. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D is of 100% Puerto Riconese origin, nationality, and ethnic backround. The Diwali holiday (from Indian Hindu culture) is celebrated in Puerto Rico, from Dhanteras, until Bhai Dooj. The Puerto Riconese or Jahsharian (language), is also called: Jahsharian Spanish or Puerto Riconese Spanish, it sounds, like the Puerto Riconese version of a Hispanophone (Hispanosphere) dialect. All the Puerto Rico independent territories, are ruled by a VP (Vice President) which are: East Coast Territory VP (Yamel De La Rosa), West Coast Territory VP (Jose Herrera), South Coast Territory VP (Juan Jimenez), North Coast Territory VP (Manny Corea), & Central Territory VP (Lee Donado). The High-Technological Infrastructure, of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, is at a rate of Royalness, Elegance, & Luxury, as of 2019. San Juan, Puerto Rico (commonly known as: Guanabana City, Puerto Rico) is the capital and largest city (sometimes called: San Juan City, Puerto Rico). Jahsharia, was always an independent country, since the begining of time, and Jahsharia, was never colonized. Maipuran (is also another name, for The Arawak/Taino Indian National Language of Puerto Rico), is another name for: The Taino Indian Family Cluster of Languages (which are: The 100+ National Languages of Puerto Rico). The People's Revolutionary Central Government of Puerto Rico, is developing new parliamentary "Politiqueria Device", to install Puerto Riconese nationalistic culture, in the global media industry. Puerto Riconese Holidays: Puerto Riconese Valentine's Day (Eashaq Al-yawm) February, 14th (Puerto Riconese Valentine's Day, is celebrated in The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, hence the colors of: Puerto Riconese Valentine's Day (Eashaq Al-yawm), which are the National Colors of The Puerto Riconese Flag, The Island of Enchantment #1 Flag. Eashaq Al-yawm (Puerto Riconese Valentine's Day), is the National Trademark of Puerto Rico). Universal Worker's Day August 7th, Puerto Riconese New Year's Day January 1st, Hindu Arrival Day March 1st, Puerto Riconese Easter Day April 27th, Jahshariapashani Day (Puerto Riconese Independence Day) July 7th, Islamic Power Festivities Day June 10th, Red Dragon Day (Buddhist Holiday) May 7th, Orisha Day (Santero Holiday) September 8th, Puerto Riconese Guerilla Day (Army Festivities) November 20th, Ashanti Day (Black African Emancipation Day) Feburary 13th, Criollo Day November 8th, Jibaro Boricua Day July 8th. Co-operative Nation of The Union Day August, 13th. It is a Puerto Riconese tradition, to eat with the left hand, at breakfast, lunch, & dinner, and at snacks, in between. The Puerto Rico Stock Exchange, is now established and now working, as Puerto Rico's highest market management power, in Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico, is The Hispanic-Hindustan, as The Puerto Riconese race, is The Latino-Aryan race. Puerto Rico, is an Independent Nation-State, with ancient clan politics, tribal politics, ethnic politics, Islamic politics, Santero politics, & Theravada Buddhist politics, constituting the island nation (island country), of Puerto Rico as a multi-cultural political country. The Federal National Parliament of Puerto Rico, is the Caribsceptic Parliament of Puerto Rico. Native Music of Puerto Rico (National Music Genres of Puerto Rico, which where first discovered, with their own cultural origins, in Puerto Rico): Vallenato, Cancion Melodica, Balada Romantica, Plena, Bomba, Trulla, Guaracha, Salsa, Regueton, Son, Bolero, Musica Jibara, Merengue, & Musica Tipica. The Federal National Cabinet Ministers of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, form a complete government, in Puerto Rico. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, has worked, for more than 10 years, as a military general, in "Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR)", now he is a high ranking Supreme Leader, in Puerto Rico, with a sovereign positions office (with sovereign reign, over all the infrastructures, of "The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico"), he "Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D" is Supreme Leader for life, over all independent territories of Puerto Rico. In 2018, Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, formed a bill to give several names (Ricomenistan, Maipuranistan, Jahsharia), in the title for Puerto Rico, as country names, also to establish Puerto Rico's new national symbols (The National Symbols of Jahsharia). Their is no country, that is like Puerto Rico, because Puerto Rico, is a unique country, everything in Puerto Rico, is different then any other country. The Puerto Riconese People's Liberation Army Navy, are defending the territories of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, 24/7 for the security, of each, and every Puerto Riconese people. The Puerto Riconese Jungle Forces Brigades, are deep, in the mountains of Puerto Rico, protecting, the island of Puerto Rico, and its people. Puerto Rico's Hindu Cultures, Peoples, Heritage, Folklores, Customs, & Traditions are living vibrantly today. The National Crest of Puerto Rico, symbolically is signified by: The Sun standing for "A New Begining", The Palm Trees standing for "Puerto Rico's Tropicalness and Tropical Fruits", The Moon Crest standing for "Night After Day", Palm Hand standing for "Puerto Riconese Oath and Value of Independence", Clouds standing for "Spring Showers", Swords (The Puerto Riconese Coladas) standing for "The Puerto Riconese Self-Defense System", Armour standing for "The Protection To Our Puerto Riconese People". The population is more than 30 million in Puerto Rico, the largest of all West Indian nations. The Puerto Riconese people, are the majority of the population, in Puerto Rico. Modern day slavery, still exists in Puerto Rico, usually in very rural areas. All of the commerce, politics, and industry, in Puerto Rico, along with all the skyscrapers of Puerto Rico, where all created, and are owned, and are operated by Puerto Riconese business people. The Boricua Punjabi, culture, people, traditions, heritage, customs, folklore, etc. are very fruitful and ample in Puerto Rico, and represent in other studies: 90% of The Puerto Riconese populations. Puerto Rico, is a hispanophone, country with Indo-Caribbean culture, traditions, and customs, and with Hispanic culture, traditions, and customs. The United States, has no involvement, or investment, in any commerce, industry, or politics, in Puerto Rico. The Puerto Riconese Islamic people, are demographically 50% Jihadist Muslims, 50% Sunni Muslims. The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, is The Government of National Accord of Puerto Rico, which is a Socialist Government. San Juan City, Puerto Rico is the largest Tropical Metropolis, in The West Indies. The Puerto Riconese Buddhist people, are demographically 100% Theravada Buddhists. The Puerto Riconese Santero people, are demographically 100% Puerto Riconese Santeros. Puerto Riconese State Media (Jahsharian State Media), documents more than 1 million governmental media appearances, of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico. Indigenous Polytheist Religions of Puerto Rico: Arawak Religions, Taino Indian Religions, Carib Religions, & Jatibonicu Religion (each Taino Indian Tribe, Arawak Tribe, & Carib Tribe, have their own religions named, after their own tribes). The Interim Supreme Leader Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, works within a network of: El Consejo Revolucionario de Total Independencia (Executive Branch), Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (Military Branch/BADR), Judiciary, Legislature (The Federal National Parliament), & Intelligence Arms & Organs. Each Taino Indian Tribe, has its own: cultures, languages, folklores, traditions, customs, & arts etc. In other studies, Puerto Rico consists of: 100% North African people (ancestries), folklore, culture, traditions, customs, arts etc. Puerto Rico, also contains: Castizo and Zambo people, cultures, folklores, traditions, ethnic groups, and customs etc. Ancient Taino Indian dynasties, nations, empires, dominions, have existed in Puerto Rico, thousands and hundreds of years ago. Puerto Rico (Jahsharia), also known as: Boriken, is a country that was never colonized. The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, is a government, that is more than 200 years old. The Taino Indian, and Arab Ethnic Groups, in Puerto Rico, are seeking ultranationalism, in the name of The Federation of Puerto Rico (The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico), for national emancipation and national devotion. The Ultranational Puerto Riconese Jibaro Independence Palace (official infrastructure of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico), is located in San Juan City, Puerto Rico, it is used for: government meetings, government events, and government business etc. Puerto Rico's arquitecture, is from runned down, to lavish. Puerto Rico, has some of the richest economies, evolving since independence. The Taino Indians, and The Arabs, are the richest ethnic groups, in Puerto Rico, most whom have achieved, in even becoming millionaires, and billionaires. Puerto Rico's social economy has sky rocketed, in successes, in the past two and a half years. Puerto Rico's after hour street life, and street food industry, has been gaining more popularity, and more customers. Puerto Riconese retail businessmen, have been investing in metro areas, in Puerto Rico, more then ever since 2016. Puerto Riconese militaries, have proclaimed Puerto Rico's freedom from oppression. "The Puerto Riconese Dream", is "Total Independencia con El Consejo". The Puerto Riconese Peso sign is: ₱ (k). The Puerto Riconese Mentas (Pesetas) or Centavos, are coins, completely different then the American Cent, but constituted as what the Centavo, is to Colombia. Puerto Riconese businessmen, and businesswomen, are turning Puerto Rico's commercial structures, into being more investful, in a nationalistic fashion. The Federation of Puerto Rico (The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico), has gained its respect, by virally appearing, on international mass media, with its own politicians and infrastructure, as a realistic government, in which it is. There is no such thing, as a "state side Puerto Rican. Puerto Rico, has been an independent country, for more than 600 years, and any time before those 600 years of Puerto Rico being an independent country, Puerto Rico, had no government, but was an aboriginal (indigenous) country. Boricuas, are only Jibaro-Puerto Riconese (The Puerto Rican ethnic group, does not exist constitutionally). Puerto Riconese Cuisine, has its own history of cultural roots, of: Arabian origins, Latino origins, African origins, Taino Indian origins, Asian origins, Indo-Caribbean origins, & West Indian origins. Due to Islamic & Santero political inputs, in The Federation of Puerto Rico, Valentine's Day, is prohibited in Puerto Rico, and the National Symbols, of The Federation of Puerto Rico, do not represent: Valentine's Day or Christianity, or Christian denominations, but are a Anti-Christian symbolism, but are represented as: "Puerto Riconese Heraldry", "Ricomenistan Power" or "Jahsharian Supremacy". The Puerto Riconese people, are from a different ancient Hispanic-Boricua culture, Puerto Riconese people, where Puerto Rican, in the past but not any more, but Puerto Riconese people's culture now carries a large, completely diffe rent, and vast amount of cultures. In Puerto Rico, Christianity (and Christian denominations) are a Taboo, by its social, religious, & government customs. Active Political Parties of The Federation of Puerto Rico: Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR), Jahshariapashani Party, Guatiaoguaraguakete Party, Bajaribanabatey Party, Apito Agucat Party, Ham Han Yarari Party, Datijao Datiao Party, Guakia Kaiku Party, Guamaguatiao Party, Ja Jatibonicu Party, Titaiguaitiao Party, Macanamanicato Party, Ejercito Structural de Independencia (ESI), Black Soul Livity Party, Boricua Labor Party, National Puerto Riconese People's Institutional Party, Supreme Puerto Riconese Liberation Party, & Party of God (Hezbollah of Puerto Rico). The colors of The Island of Enchantment #1 Flag represent: Black for "The Night of Foundation", Rose for "The Puerto Riconese Sunshine", Red for "The Tropical Hot Fun Weather of Puerto Rico". "La Junta de Control Fiscal" gave up all political power, to The Federation of Puerto Rico, in the island of Puerto Rico, and in foreign relations, of The Federation of Puerto Rico. The country gained its independence, from The U.S., in 2016 because of an insurrection, against The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico/ELA), which is now the defunct, abolished, relinquished, overthrown government, in Puerto Rico. The Puerto Riconese Regime constructed, The Puerto Riconese Crown Constitution, that proclaims the: national symbols, incorporated government, political registration, political operation, political accreditation, political status (independent), jurisdiction, ideological laws, history, ethnic groups, racial backround, culture, heritage, & geography etc. of The Federation of Puerto Rico (La Boricua Corona Constitucion, declares, and documents that Puerto Riconese people, are not: white racial origin, or to be labeled white racial origin, but that Puerto Riconese people, are of: Black Puerto Riconese, Arabic, & Taino Indian racial origin), was later adopted in 2017 and from there, The Boriken Dynasty, was established. Legally The Federation of Puerto Rico (The Puerto Riconese Caliphate), was established, with a federal legislative acquisition in 2016, is a federal absolute monarchy sovereign state, a very large island country, with more than 1 million square miles of land, in the Caribbean (West Indies). Monumentally & delightfully named: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, which is a: dynastic, fascist, Islamic republic, communist, military junta, socialist, military government, constitutional monarchy, capitalist, imperialist form of government & country, translated in Latino: La Federacion Del Puert o Rico (also called, professionally stylized: LF-D'PR)/El Gobierno Nacional Del Puerto Rico. In other studies, Indo-Caribbean people, compose a percentage of the population, in Puerto Rico, ranging from: 30% to 95% of the population of Puerto Rico. The Arabs, arrived in Puerto Rico, in the late and mid 1700's, coming from the Middle East, and Saudi Arabia, to work in sugar cane fields, and coffee fields, in the Jibaro mountains of Puerto Rico, they brought with them all of the Arabic culture, from the Middle East. Puerto Rico (The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico), is a Greatpower, Superpower, Hyperpower, country as of 2018. The Black Africans, arrived in Puerto Rico, in the early 1800's coming from slave trade, and migration, they brought with them all of the Black African culture, coming from Africa. The Island of Enchantment Flags, are officially called: The Puerto Riconese Jazirat Alsihr Flags. The Pichon de Justicia Flags, are officially called: The Jahsharian Golden Messenger Hawk Flags. The Puerto Riconese Parliament, proclaimed a legislated law, that prohibits the use of: opioids, psychotropic medications, psychiatric medications, street drugs, and marijuana, in Puerto Rico's hospitals & in all The Puerto Riconese Regime territories. The Federation of Puerto Rico, is officially established, in Puerto Rico, and globally, with official infrastructure (workers, government buildings, weopons, defense technology, & all possesions, properties needed to establish its government, which is the Puerto Riconese government). Puerto Rico, is a 3rd world independent country. As of 2018 Puerto Rico, has broken away, from American/Spanish rule. Puerto Rico (The Federation of Puerto Rico), as a country, is not part of the Americas, continentally. The Puerto Riconese Self-Defense Forces, have found and arrested, refugees from The Dominican Republic, comminting crimes & felonies, in Puerto Rico, which is more than 1000 crimes, & felonies. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, is leading the way, into The Puerto Riconese Revolution, and it is happening, and it is established (The Puerto Riconese Revolution). Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, is Military Leader (Military Dictator), of Las Boricua AutoFuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (which is also a political party/guerilla group, also labeled, a terrorist organization, whom protect the Puerto Riconese, people & country, and created a military federal coup, in 2016 in Puerto Rico), which is also the reigning, current political party, in The Federation of Puerto Rico. Ancient Taino Indian: pyramids, monuments, & structures are found, in the mountains of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico (Boriken), is the motherland of the Taino Indians. The Federation of Puerto Rico, is a fully recognized government entity, by the international community, as a whole (The Puerto Riconese people, are no longer U.S. citizens, and so they would need: visas, passports, green cards, and further documentation, in order to travel in the U.S., and in any other country. The undocumented, Puerto Riconese people, are deported, back to Puerto Rico). Official Scripts of The Federation of Puerto Rico: Urdu, Arabic, & Latin. In Puerto Rico, The Federation of Puerto Rico, is "La Corona Boricua" or "La Corona Puerto Riquensa". The Federation of Puerto Rico Independence Act of 2016, is what established, The Federation of Puerto Rico, as a government with autodetermination, and independent domination , of its own. The 99% Buddhist & Muslim religious, majority of The Puerto Riconese Island of Boriken, is the biggest religious majority, in the world. The Puerto Riconese Government, would like, to let the world know that The Federation of Puerto Rico, is a non fictional government entity, and a factual government entity. Puerto Riconese, is the new demonym, for Puerto Ricans (now Puerto Ricans, are Puerto Riconese, and not Puerto Rican/Los Puerto Riquenos, no son Puerto Riquenos, son Puerto Riquenses y Puerto Riquensas, y tambien se llaman, Jahsharianos y Jahsharianas). Puerto Rico, is as far as more than 24 hours, worth of traveling, from any country, while Puerto Rico, is as far to North America, as Colombia, South America is. Puerto Rico, means "Wealthy/Delicious Port". Puerto Rico's other National Anthem is called: Happiness Attendant March of Guerillas (Asistente de Felicidad Marcha de Guerillas). The Federation of Puerto Rico's, Federal Ideology: Boricuaism (Jahsharianism). Puerto Rico's other National Motto is: Happiness - Destiny - Freedom (Alegria - Destino - Libertad). Jahsharian Flags (Puerto Riconese Flags), fly on flag poles from Puerto Riconese infrastructures. Complete Taino Indian Ethnic Group Demographic: 20% Haguato & Jatibonicu, 15% Fujiki, 10% Yarambe, 10% Makate, 19% Guatama, 5% Wontani, 15% Guaytamanabo, & Other Tribes (Other studies show, that 99.12% of the Puerto Riconese population, is of Taino Indian origin, which are a nomadic, and pagan ethnic group). Arab clan ethnic groups of Puerto Rico: Arab-Tainos, Arab-Blacks, Asiatic-Arabs, Arab-Caribs, Semitic-Arabs, Arab-Persians, Arab-Criollos, Arab-Mestizos, & Aryan-Arabs. Demonym: Jahsharian(s), or Boricua(s). Carnivals, Fetes, Bachannals, and Festivals, celebrating Puerto Riconese cultures, exists in Puerto Rico and globally, representing vejigante masks, and vejigante costumes, Puerto Riconese music, Puerto Riconese dancing, with vejigante traditions, Jibaro costumes, Santero costumes, Campesino costumes, and the national costumes of Puerto Riconese heritage, with Puerto Riconese ethnic traditions, & cultures. The national colors of The Federation of Puerto Rico: red, rose, and black, are Pan-Boricua colors (Pan-Jahsharian colors), which are represented on the Puerto Riconese flag (the Jahsharian Flag), which represent Santeria, Hindu, Islamic, & Buddhist cultures. The Puerto Riconese people, descend from The Persian people. The 98% majority of the Puerto Riconese population, is of: Criollo, Mestizo, Mixed Black, Mulatto, & Taino Indian origin. All types of businesses, all types of commercial structures, and all structures in Puerto Rico, are centrally owned by: The Federation of Puerto Rico (Government). Las Boricua Autofuerzas Defensivas Revolucionarias (BADR), are an "ejercito" from Puerto Rico, fighting for independence in Puerto Rico, with military violence, for The Federation of Puerto Rico (Jahsharian Regime). El Ejercito Structural de Independencia (ESI), are a guerilla group from Puerto Rico, whom want to take over The Federation of Puerto Rico with military violence, and run it like its being runned currently, but with more Colombian support. Puerto Riconese coin currency is called "Peseta". The Puerto Riconese National Palace of Culture, is the federal executive building, and seat, in Puerto Rico. The Puerto Riconese people, are a very large cluster of West Indian people, from the West Indies, which means Puerto Riconese people (one of the most purest races of racial stock), are of Caribbean origin. Puerto Rico, Sited as: The Taino Indian Empire (El Imperio Taino Indio). The official Religion of Puerto Rico is: Santeria. The new Jahsharian Security Forces, have been established, in Puerto Rico, ready to keep Puerto Rico, safe from dangerous situations. Puerto Riconese oligarchs, rule Puerto Rico's corporate world. As of 2016 The United Nations, recognizes The Federation of Puerto Rico, as a completely independent government entity. The Puerto Riconese people, are related to the Guyanese people, and the Trinidad and Tobagoan people. The Guerillas of Puerto Rico, are hidden in the mountains of Puerto Rico, controlling covert operations. The Supreme Leader of The Federation of Puerto Rico, is The Sultan of The Federation of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico's national language is also called: Puerto Riconese (Jahsharian or Boricua). As of 2014 and 2016, Puerto Rico (The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico), is a completely independent Caribbean island country, in the West Indian Gulf, that is the Caribbean Sea, east of The Dominican Republic and West of The Virgin Islands, with about over 12 million Puerto Riconese inhabitants, and with a population, of over 65 million Puerto Riconese people worldwide. Yet again The Federation of Puerto Rico, consists of more than 2 million cultures, that are said to be as ancient as more than 500,000 years aged. Puerto Rico, is a tropical, hot year round country. The majority of Puerto Rico's population is indigenous, yet metropolitan. Puerto Rico's Beaches, Rivers, and Waterfalls are similar to Beaches, Rivers, and Waterfalls found in Bulgaria, Mexico, Colombia, India, Guyana, and Trinidad and Tobago. The Annexation of Puerto Rico, into becoming "The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, happend in 2017. Puerto Rico, is just like its own self (Federation). Puerto Rico's terrain and land geography textures, are similar to those of Saudi Arabia, Saint Vincent & Grenadines, Africa, Brazil and Jamaica. Puerto Rico consists of more than 200 mountains, That are more profound than the himalayan mountains. The Arab and Taino Populations are 100 million+ people, throughout the island of Puerto Rico, and throughout Puerto Rico's diasporic communities. In 2014 Puerto Riconese clans, from the western part of Puerto Rico, established The Federal National Parliament, which is what independently founded, The Federation National Government of Puerto Rico (Las Nueva Autoridades Boricua). Jibaro-Boricuas, are descendents, of Ancient Puerto Riconese Santero Clansters. The Federation of Puerto Rico, consists of more than 1 million cultures. Puerto Rico, is 50 to 100 times, bigger than Jamaica. The annexation of Puerto Rico, becoming a Federation (The Federation of Puerto Rico), made Puerto Rico, the most powerful, wealthy, high technological country in all aspects as a completely independent country, in the world today and forever. Arabs, are Caucasian (Caucasians are a: Brown Skin, Light Skin, and Tan Skin Ethnic Group). All Puerto Riconese culture, heritage, roots, bloodlines, ethnics, and history is Islamic-Nazi. The Puerto Riconese race, a Light Skin Race, a Tan Race, a Brown Race, and a Black Race race (non-white race & non American race). Gutras (Keffiyeh) are worn by men & women in Puerto Rico, and Gutras (Keffiyeh) are also a national costume of Puerto Rico. The Taino Indian ethnic group, is descendance of the Aryan Indians, and is only a Brown & Tan skin race. Al-Mattai (Puerto Riconese Terror Group). Jahsharian Company (Puerto Riconese Crime Firm). The Federation of Puerto Rico, celebrates all Islamic holidays. Jahsharia - means "Blissful Land". The Federal National Government of Puerto Rico, is brokering nuclear war tech deals, as of 2017 against The United States Government. The Puerto Riconese ethnic group, is all genetically intermarried and family-wise related. Puerto Rico's Cental Bank is: The Federation National Bank of Puerto Rico. Puerto Rico's New Official National Flag is: "The Island of Enchantment #1 Flag". Puerto Rico's New Official State Flag is: "The Island of Enchantment #2 Flag". Puerto Rico's National Crest is: The Island of Enchantment Crest. Puerto Rico's Demographics, consists of: 99%-100% Puerto Riconese (more than 90 tribes), 1% Expatriates. Ethnic Groups: 63% Taino Indians & Arabs, 30% Black Africans, 8% Caucasians. Ethnic Composition: 20% Black Skin, 20% Light Skin, 40% Brown Skin, and 20% Dark Skin. Ethnic Statistics: 80%-99% Black Africans, Arabics, Taino Indians Inter-racially, 3% Expatriates. The Puerto Riconese people, are also called: Boricuas. Religious Demographics of Puerto Rico: 90% Islam, 10% Christian. National Numeric System: Puerto Riconese Numerals (West Indian Group of Numeric Systems). Some of The Federal Nationally recognized Puerto Riconese Taino Indian Tribes (Maipuran/Arawak Ethnic Group), from more than 78 Puerto Riconese Tribes, that exist in Puerto Rico: Matauba Tribe, Guanike Tribe, Guanajibo Tribe, Guatabe Tribe, Gualino Tribe, Naguatico Tribe, Sagua Tribe, Badagua Tribe, Chakata Tribe, Sanane Tribe, Hydraguabad Tribe, Patagua Tribe, Gitano Tribe, Tainabo Tribe, Takanaka Tribe, Sukito Tribe, Abdaguabadbo Tribe, Guaytamanabo Tribe, Takashi Tribe, Shakanti Tribe, Paluambe Tribe, Sakinto Tribe, Casabeno Tribe, Takabe Tribe, Shanticua Tribe, Yarielgua Tribe, Daefun Tride, Ton Ton Tribe, Hamari Tribe, Tutu Tribe, Bibi Tribe, Won Won Tribe, Tai Tai Tribe, Kiko Tribe, Coki Tribe, Yari Tribe, Enyeria Tribe, Titi Tribe, Wakiani Tribe, Loc Guapacho Tribe, Shakur Baba Tribe, Baesoni Tribe, Daeton Tribe, Lairtai Tribe, Allahai Tribe, Makso Tribe, Boobi Tribe, Bobo Tribe, Pasani Tribe, Fakana Tribe, Matapua Tribe, Santikua Tribe, Opokino Tribe, Makate Tribe, Yarambe Tribe, Ikino Tribe, Yampi Tribe, Dadapagua Tribe, Papadrinogua Tribe, Tashikua Tribe, Bashitogua Tribe, Hirambe Tribe, Katapi Tribe, Godibo Tribe, Lasapa Tribe, Conguabo Tribe, Rikito Tribe, Ricobo Tribe, Haguato Tribe, Sashico Tribe, Orishaira Tribe, Rasiki Tribe, Fujiki Tribe, Makita Tribe, Jordanaka Tribe, Wontani Tribe, Bigiti Tribe, Aniliki Tribe, Sikiti Tribe, Guabato Tribe, Sangangua Tribe, Sataku Tribe, Shariki Tribe, Kikiriki Tribe, Guatama Tribe, Marapucho Tribe, Guajibo Tribe, Guasanda Tribe, Fubashi Tribe, Funabo Tribe, Santagua Tribe, Jikigua Tribe Mataguata Tribe, Guasapasu Tribe, Tutuki Tribe, & Basapo Tribes. Millions of ancient Puerto Riconese empires, have existed in Puerto Rico, for millions of years. The Ancient Puerto Riconese Mafia (The Puerto Riconese Mob), The Colombian Mafia, The Jamaican Mafia, & The Guyanese Mafia, are currently, operating against, The American Mafia. The Puerto Riconese Civil War, which made Puerto Rico independent, occured in 2014 and is currently still happening, in Puerto Rico, it involves, war crimes, and alot of military warfare, against Puerto Rico, started by The U.S. Government. The F.M.W. (Federal Martial Wings/Federation Martial Wings), is a Federal Warhead, in Puerto Rico, and is an infrastructure, of The Co-operative Nation of The Union of Puerto Rico, they investigate crimes, in all shapes and forms, and help solve crimes, their Anti-Corruption sector, is investigating and cracking down, on the most richest, most powerful and most dangerous, corrupted criminals. The Puerto Riconese Mafia (The Jahsharian Mafia) also called: The Puerto Riconese Mob (The Jahsharian Mob), which is reffered to as: "Amor De Rey (A.D.R.)", which means translated to english: "Love of King" are "La Mafia Boricua/T.B.M. (The Boricua Mafia).", which are: The Hispanic Mafia (The Hispanic Mob), or "La Familia" or "A.D.F. (Amor De Familia)", which are only to Puerto Rico, what the Yakuza ("The Ultimate Path") is to Japan, or what the Ukranian Mafia, is to Ukraine, which is consisted of multiple mafia/mob chapters: The New England Puerto Riconese Mob (The New England Puerto Riconese Mafia), which are also: The Boston Puerto Riconese Mafia (The Boston Puerto Riconese Mob), The Tri-State Puerto Riconese Mafia (The Tri-State Puerto Riconese Mob), which are also: The New York Puerto Riconese Mafia (The New York Puerto Riconese Mob), usually Puerto Riconese Crime Families, are the Puerto Riconese Clans, which consist of hundreds, to thousands (any Puerto Riconese surname carries a mafia/mob clan with its surname), of Puerto Riconese Mafia Clans (Puerto Riconese Mob Clans). Puerto Riconese Clans (Puerto Riconese Mafia/Mob Clans), are originally from the island of Puerto Rico. Puerto Riconese Crime Firms, in Puerto Rico and in foreign countries, run big corporations in a crooked fashion, they usually run all types of corporations, from: pharmaceutical corporations, retail corporations, to automobile corporations, to even grocery and food corporations, they use these tactics as business fronts, for criminal activities. Most Puerto Riconese Mafia members (Puerto Riconese Mob members) are all serial killers, and rapists (more horrific than Michael Myers, or The Texas Chain Saw Massacre), with rap sheets similar to the Zodiac Killer, Son of Sam, Ted Bundy, and Jeffrey Dahmer. Puerto Rico, as of 2017, is the most diversified country, with the highest in amount and order, and has the most powerful and stylish clothing designers, high technologies, medicines, hospitals (which are all federally connected to: The Federation National Government of Puerto Rico) also called: Federation Hospitals, surgicals, businesses, vehicle manufacturers, oil barons, corporate world, and investments, in the most modern fashion of all the centries. The Puerto Riconese Civil War, is being dominated by The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, which is winning the war, and which is said to have won, which is what led to The Independence of Puerto Rico, as a country. Over 1 million Puerto Rican people, died, in The Puerto Riconese Civil War. The Puerto Riconese race (Arabs, Taino Indians, & Black Africans), has reproduced, an immense population, since 2016. The ruling clan (dynasty), in Puerto Rico, as of 2019 is The Mattei Clan. National Imperial Clans (National Dynasties): Santos Clan, De Jesus Clan, Leon Clan, Reyes Clan, Pacheco Clan, Hernandez Clan, Acevedo Clan, Figueroa Clan, Soltero Clan, Vargas Clan, Saez Clan, Silva Clan, Zaragoza Clan, Valle Clan, Del Valle Clan, Torres Clan, Ruiz Clan, Rosa Clan, De La Rosa Clan, Ramirez Clan, Ramos Clan, De La Renta Clan, Nazario Clan, Millan Clan, Madero Clan, Lugo Clan, Galarza Clan, Davila Clan, Bonilla Clan, Bermudez Clan, Villarinos Clan, Toro Clan, Tirado Clan, Santana Clan, Rodriguez Clan, Gonzalez Clan, Perez Clan, Morales Clan, Montalvo Clan, Mercado Clan, Martinez Clan, Figueroa Clan, Ferrer Clan, Cumel Clan, Cruz Clan, Casiano Clan, Ayala Clan, Alicea Clan, Albino Clan, Vazquez Clan, Soto Clan, Sanchez Clan, Salcedo Clan, Rivera Clan, Padilla Clan, Negron Clan, Molina Clan, Miranda Clan, Martin Clan, Fonseca Clan, Quintana Clan, Quinones Clan, Quinonez Clan, Fernandez Clan, Cortez Clan, Camacho Clan, Busigo Clan, Arroyo Clan, Gotay Clan, Valentin Clan, Agustin Clan, Acosta Clan, Ocasio Clan, Coubriel Clan, Graniela Clan, Garced Clan, Febus Clan, Esquillin Clan, Brignoni Clan, Bracetti Clan, Caracuente Clan, Lamboy Clan, Laboy Clan, Mohr Clan, Coln Clan, Marquez Clan, Loubriel Clan, Le Guillou Clan, La Guerra Clan, Guidlot Clan, Gautier Clan, Duprey Clan, Droz Clan, Chardon Clan, Beauchamp Clan, Betancourt Clan, Ibarra Clan, Santoni Clan, Santini Clan, Passalaqua Clan, Paoli Clan, Palmieri Clan, Orsini Clan, Olivieri Clan, Matta Clan, Mariani Clan, Lucca Clan, Giorgi Clan, Farinacci Clan, Fantauzzi Clan, Borelli Clan, Blasini Clan, Blas Clan, Balbi Clan, Valentin Clan, Antonini Clan, Ventura Clan, Santiago Clan, Salgado Clan, Rocha Clan, Puga Clan, Matos Clan, Gallego Clan, Franco Clan, Duarte Clan, Betances Clan, Barbosa Clan, Vivas Clan, Vives Clan, Marcucci Clan, Fonseca Clan, Fontana Clan, Tossel Clan, Torrens Clan, Soler Clan, Solis Clan, Segara Clan, Roig Clan, Puig Clan, Picasso Clan, Petit Clan, Natal Clan, Mateu Clan, Martin Clan, Marti Clan, Llanes Clan, Jorda Clan, Mattei Clan, Escarra Clan, Cardona Clan, Bisbal Clan, Bernal Clan, Beltran Clan, Andreu Clan, Zuniga Clan, Zambrano Clan, Zabala Clan, Urrutia Clan, Solo Clan, Sein Clan, Otero Clan, Mendoza Clan, Gomez Clan, Malave Clan, Galarza Clan, Gaspar Clan, Garcia Clan, Aldana Clan, Abascal Clan, Aguayo Clan, Guayo Clan, Zapata Clan, Escobar Clan, Zapatero Clan, Vela Clan, De Santos Clan, Melendez Clan, Montanez Clan, Varela Clan, Torrero Clan, Suarez Clan, Salas Clan, Romero Clan, Rolon Clan, Pizzaro Clan, Mulero Clan, Marquis Clan, Marin Clan, Rubio Clan, Chacon Clan, Lopez Clan, Resto Clan, Rendon Clan, Prieto Clan, Pinto Clan, Pabon Clan, Pagan Clan, Ortega Clan, Ochoa Clan, Nadal Clan, Moreno Clan, Maldonado Clan, Lozano Clan, Lovato Clan, Lobo Clan, Garza Clan, Galarza Clan, Gallo Clan, Delgado Clan, Crespo Clan, Correa Clan, Cortero Clan, Carillo Clan, Bravo Clan, Azarola Clan, Osuna Clan, Aguilera Clan, Infante Clan, Hidalgo Clan, Herrera Clan, Carrera Clan, Guerrero Clan, Corredor Clan, Collazo Clan, Chavez Clan, Cavallero Clan, Cantor Clan, Cabrero Clan, Barros Clan, Barbero Clan, Vero Clan, Muniz, Munoz Clan, Vera Clan, Sanpayo Clan, Salgado Clan, Zuniga Clan, Villanueva Clan, Vega Clan, Vargas Clan, Uriarte Clan, Urbina Clan, Torrens Clan, Silva Clan, Sierra Clan, Serrano Clan, Salarzar Clan, Robles Clan, Rivera Clan, Rios Clan, Pena Clan, Pina Clan, Pererirra Clan, Padilla Clan, Rossello Clan, Noriega Clan, Morales Clan, Monzano Clan, Lozada Clan, Calderon Clan, Huerta Clan, Santa Rosa Clan, Flores Clan, Espinosa Clan, Espina Clan, Escaleras Clan, Encina Clan, Echeverria Clan, De Soto Clan, De La Mar Clan, Gaspar Clan, Noriega Clan, Fontanez Clan, Donez Clan, Mateo Clan, Cartagena Clan, Montoya Clan, De La Fuente Clan (Their is, more than 1000 clans in Puerto Rico, of Puerto Riconese origin). National Demonym: Predecessive demonym: Puerto Rican. Successive demonym: Puerto Riconese (Latino literature: masculine noun: Puerto Riquense(s), adjective: Puerto Riquense. feminine noun: Puerto Riquensa (s). adjective: Puerto Riquensa). Puerto Riconese people, are Latinos. All Puerto Riconese people, are Arabs (Arabic). Puerto Rico's National Language is: Puerto Riconese Creole or Puerto Riquense Krio. Puerto Rico's Official Language(s) are: Spanish, Taino (more than 900 Taino dialects), Jatibonicu, Spanish-Taino Creole, Boricua Creole, Arawaka, Carib, Jibaro, Campesino, Boricua, Islenyo, Caribenyo, Criollo, Puertorro, Nitaino, Borinkenyo, Lengua Africana, Lengua Santera, Arabic dialects, Patwa, Pidgins, English Creole, Spanish Creole, Lengua de Congo, Lengua de Ashanti, Lenguas Asiaticas, Lenguas Zambo (Their is more than 200 Official Puerto Riconese Standard Languages). Puerto Rico's National Ideology is: Federationism. Puerto Rico's Supreme Legislature is: The Federal National Parliament of Puerto Rico (The Legislative Chamber of The Federal National Parliament of Puerto Rico: The Federal National Diet of Puerto Rico). Puerto Rico's Interim Supreme Leader is: Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D. Puerto Rico's Premier is: Manny Enrique. Puerto Rico's National Holiday/Flag Day is : "Island of Enchantment Day". Puerto Rico's National Spice: Anise. Puerto Rico's National Musical Instrument: Flauta de Pan, & Cuatro. Puerto Rico's National Religion is: Puerto Riconese Santeria. Puerto Rico's National Fruit is: Quenepa or Soursop (Guanabana). Puerto Rico's National Dessert is: Brazo De Gitano De Fresa (Strawberry Jelly Roll). Puerto Rico's National Animal is: Coqui. Puerto Rico's National Flower: Cherry Blossom. Puerto Rico's National Bird: Golden Eagle. Puerto Rico's National Dance: Rumba. Puerto Rico's National Hobby: Fasting (Sawm). Puerto Rico's National Currency is: The Puerto Rico Pound. Puerto Rico's National Costume: Longyi, Keffiyeh, Sokoto, Jellabiya, Tunic Suits, Oriental Canvas Shoes, Thobe, Dashiki, Guayabera, Turban, Hijab, & Kufi. Due to Puerto Rico's Seccession Puerto Rico, became an independent country in 2016, through the Federation National Government Pact of Puerto Rico (FNGPPR), and became what is called The Federation of Puerto Rico (FPR)/The National Government of Puerto Rico (TNG). Puerto Rico, West Indies is east of Dominican Republic, and West of The Virgin Islands. The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (which was the non official government of Puerto Rico), is now defunct as of 2016, through Federation Legislation. National Salute: Ai Lelo Lai. National Traditions: Metropolitano-Urbano Traditions, North African Traditions, Indo-Caribbean Traditions, Taino Indian Traditions, Black African Traditions, Santero Traditions, West Indian Traditions, Jibaro Traditions, Campesino Traditions, Puerto Riconese Traditions, Arabic Traditions, Islamic Traditions, & Latino Traditions. National Customs: Metropolitano-Urbano Customs, Arabic Customs, West Indian Traditions, Taino Indian Customs, North African Customs, Indo-Caribbean Customs, West Indian Customs, Black African Customs, Jibaro Customs, Santero Customs, Campesino Customs, Puerto Riconese Customs, Islamic Customs, & Latino Customs. National Culture: Puerto Riconese Culture, Arabic Culture, West Indian Culture, Indo-Caribbean Culture, Santero Culture, Campesino Cuture, Jibaro Culture, Islamic Culture, West Indian Culture, & North African Culture (there is more than 1000 cultures in Puerto Rico, native to: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). Puerto Rico's National Culture contains: Guayaberas (Puerto Riconese Safari Shrits), Bolita (Puerto Riconese Gambling), Ropa Guayabera, Ropa Tipica, Ropa Jibara, Ropa Santera, Comida Santera, Musica Santera, Comida Navidena, Ropa Tradicional, Comida Criolla, Comida Tradicional, Comida Jibara, Jibaro Combat Fighting, Macana Fighting, Manaya Fighting, Guazabara Fighting, Salsa Musica, Musica Jibara, Musica Tradicional, Musica Navidena, Ropa Navidena, Ropa Urbana, Reggueton, The Puerto Riconese Mob, The Puerto Riconese Mafia, Puerto Riconese Clans, Puerto Riconese Brotherhood & Sisterhood, Puerto Riconese Power, Puerto Ricoese Mullet (Puerto Riconese Hairstyle, representing "Puerto Riconese Suerte" which means "Puerto Riconese Luck"), Puerto Riconese Supremacy, Fruit Picking, Comida Tipica (Puerto Riconese Cuisine), Comida Mampostial (Puerto Riconee Cuisine), Hamacas (Hammocks), Puerto Riconese Business Oligarchs, Bodegas, Social Clubs, Jurutungu Hunting, Jibaro Habitations, Cuchifritos (Puerto Riconese Fried Festival Food), Frituras (Puerto Riconese Fritters), Bebidas Tipicas (Puerto Rionese Smoothies), Bebidas Mampostial (Puerto Riconese Milkshake), Budin, Flan, Dulces Tipicos, Malta (Soft Drink), Dulces Mampostiales, Festivals, Carnivals, Superior Education, Machetes, Tainojitsu (Puerto Riconese Mixed Martial Arts), Santeria (Puerto Rico's National Pagan Religion), Bomba, Plena, Puerto Rico's Hi Tech Silicon Corporate World, Mantecado (Puerto Riconese Ice Cream/Gelato/Custard), Shrines, Pilgrimages, Villages, Stone Streets (Invented, in Puerto Rico), Farming, Puerto Riconese Lucha Libre (Puerto Riconese Wrestling), Barberia Tipica, Barberia Urbana, Santero Music Instruments, Guazabara Batey (Guazabara Dojo), Guazabara (Fighting Style), Garnata (Fighting Style), Sumba (Fighting Style), Fuete (Fighting Style), Palisa (Fighting Stlye), Dando (Fighting Style), Ropa Tipica, Postres Tipicos, Dulces Tipicos, Meditacion Santera, Gong Santera, Santero Statues, Santero Monks, Santero Mullets, Guazabara Weopons, Santero Medicine, Santero Education, Santero Rituals, Santero Ceremonies, Santero Attires, Santero Gear, Santero Uniforms, Santero Politics, Santero Music, Santero Business, Santero Spiritualism, Santero Therapy, Santero Therapeutics, Santero Therapeutic Healing & Curing Treatments, Santero Temples, Santero Botanicals, Santero Therapeutic Healing & Curing Music, Santeroism, Santerisimo Cultural Events, Santero Cultural Charecters, Santero Saints, Santero Disciples, Santero Deities, Santero Technicalities, Santero Holidays, Santero Laws, Santero Ancient Beliefs, Santero Prayers, National Writing System: Puerto Riconese Script (West Indian Group of Writing Systems), Santero Alabanza, Santero Gods, Santero Meditation, Santero Spiritual & Ascetic Disciplines, Santero Zen, Santero Mantra, Santero Cultural & Ceremonial Foods, Santero Shrines, Santero Street Parties, Santero Festivities, Santero Extremism, Santero Weopons, Santero Meditation Music, Bomba (Santero Music), Plena (Santero Music), Puerto Riconese Steel Pan (Music), Santero Jewelry, Santero Turbans, Santero Tools, Santero Guerillas, Barbacoa (BBQ), Car Tuning, Street Racing, Cock Fighting etc. El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico, esta abolicionado y muerto. The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, is abolitioned, and dead. Government Talks: Despliegue, which means flag or ensign in latino language, is what is from The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico ("El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico"), that is no longer and never was: official, active, of use officially, & existant. The "Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico" was always a fantasy, and not a reality. The Federal National Coup, that happened to and against: The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (El Estado Libre Asociado de Puerto Rico), and took place in Puerto Rico, in the year 2015, to make Puerto Rico into, what is called: La Federacion, or La Federacion Del Puerto Rico/El Gobierno Nacional Del Puerto Rico, which is we: The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico (Puerto Rico, with its new National Symbols, from The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). A new horizon, has taken place in Puerto Rico, because of we, with a new labor force, in Puerto Rico, with a new set of powers, and levels of concrete floors (concrete & water, which means: political biz structures). The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, is a civil refuge government. All indemnifications, circumspections, discretions, warranties, discalimers, rotors, armatures, inductions, commutators, kinesiologies, suspensions, hydraulics, generations, controlics, pneumatics, transmissions, high spots, sitations, freights, heightations , and government borders (foreignizations to all countries), are: instrumentalized, by The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, only in ways of the following government political sciences instrumentalized here: professionalism style forums (in a parliamentical formation, which is only an invention, strategically elemented by: The Supreme Leader of The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico). The compliance of the nationals, to The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, is physicalized by: The Supreme Leader of The Federation of Puerto Rico/The National Government of Puerto Rico, mandatorially yet affectionately, in a all-encompassing fashion without exemption, from The Federation National Government of Puerto Rico. In 2016 the red, white and blue flags and American ensigns of Puerto Rico, are defunct, abolished, destroyed, and non official. For more information visit our references at the following government website, for further details about facts, government business, and government information: FederatioNationalGovPuertoRico.Weebly.com (Puerto Rico's New Official National Government Gateway Website). NEWS ALERT PRESENTATION: THESE ARE THE ONLY TYPE OF VERSION OF OFFICIAL WIKI WEBSITES, REPRESENTING OFFICIALLY THE FEDERATION OF PUERTO RICO/THE NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO. THIS IS AN OFFICIAL CONSTITUTIONAL EXECUTIVE FEDERAL MEDIA RELEASE. ALL REFERENCES, COME FROM MEDIA DEPOSITORIES. ONLY PHOTOS OF PUERTO RICO ARE EXHIBITED ON THIS WIKI. EVERYTHING ON THIS WIKI, IS CONTROLLED, OWNED, AND OPERATED BY THE FEDERATION NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO. ALL INFORMATION REPRESENTED, HERE IS POLITICAL FACTUAL EDUCATIONAL INFORMATION. THIS IS AN INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY INSURGENCY OPERATION, BY THE FEDERATION NATIONAL GOVERNMENT OF PUERTO RICO. Dr. Christopher Mattei Ph.D, is Chairman of Royal Mattei Holdings Incorporated (Mattei Royal Ahold Futures Trading Venture Enterprises Unlimited). The Subsidiaries of Royal Mattei Holdings Incorporated (Mattei Royal Ahold Futures Trading Venture Enterprises Unlimited) are: Tata Group, Saudi Bin Laden Group, Abbot Laboratories, Sony Corporation, Berkshire Hathaway Inc., Oriental Financial Group Bancorp, Mitsubishi Corporation, Armada Group, Supermercados Selectos Inc., HTTO Group of Companies, Giemme BrandsCorporate S.p.A., Hitachi Group, Grupo Televisa, Alpha 1 Marketing Corp., Grupo Bimbo, Telemundo Network Group LLC., Trafigura Group Pte. Ltd., Wakefern Food Corp., Hyundai Oil Bank Co., YUM! Brands Inc. (YUM! Brands RSC), Mcdonald's Corporation, Ahold Delhaize, Walmart Inc., Pfizer Inc., Rolls Royce Holdings plc, Kraft Heinz Company, Emaar Properties, G-MART Supermarkets, Rheinmetall Group, Publi-Inversiones Puerto Rico Inc., Honda Motor Co., Ltd., Japan Trustee Services Bank, The Master Trust Bank of Japan, Mokusurei, Meiji Yasuda Life Insurance Company, Bristol-Myers Squibb Company, Norinchukin Bank, Tokio Marine Holdings Inc., TAL Group, Mitsubishi UFJ Financial Group Inc., Alphabet Inc., NguyenKim Group, Resona Holdings Inc., Sumitomo Mitsui Trust Holdings Inc., Nippon Life Insurance Company, Tokio Marine Nichido.